Twilight Beach
by Hazumi-Yuki
Summary: Many crazy things happen to College students in Twilight town especially when a VERY cute boys stumbles into the shop Axel and Demyx run on the beach,The pyro just can't help hitting on such a cutie. AKUROKU! DemZexion as well! AU
1. What can I get you?

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

(Please enjoy everyone!! I hope you like this!! I worked really hard editing it!!)

Axel let his emerald gaze fall on the shoreline, the waves forced up the shore, but were pulled back down again, He shifted his gaze to the thin line of people slowly making their way up the wooden boardwalk, It was Friday night, and the teenagers from the local High school would come down to party, that meant a busy night for Before Twilight, the cafe that Axel ran on the boardwalk. He turned his back on the never ending Sunset and got to work.

(pov)

"C'mon Roxas!! Lighten up!!" Hayner slammed his friend on the back as the walked with Olette and Pence. They were all out trying to bring Roxas's spirits up.

"Ouch!!" Roxas exclaimed, casting a vehement glare at the other blonde, "Why should I be happy? I FAILED my test!!" He glared at the other blonde. They had had history finals that day, needless to say, it went badly.

"It wasn't your fault Roxas..." Olette relied, looking at him sympathetically, " That teacher hates us."

"But still!! And he doesn't hate you!! You got full marks!" Roxas retorted. He would have to take summer school to make up that grade, the thought of being in that horrible building during the SUMMER was like thinking about going to prison. Olette looked away from her friend.

"Hey!! There are tons of girls out here tonight, lighten up and live a little!! We're going on seventeen and you can't keep a girl for more than a week!" Hayner laughed. Olette gave him a waning look and he stuck his tongue out at her, remarking about how she would find a boy before they got to the dancing, this comment made pence bristle.

Roxas sighed and followed his friends out into Sunset cove, the party boardwalk for teens. It was one of the wildest places in Twilight Town. Now that school was almost out, everyone was down there to live it up.

(pov)

"Your late!!" Axel yelled as Demyx jumped the bar, pulling on his apron. He turned to face the rocker punk as he stashed his guitar case under the counter a stern look on his face.

"Sorry, Ax! My gig ran late!!" Demyx laughed nervously, starting to fill the many orders that were starting to pile up. He looked over his shoulder to see if Axel was going to skin him.

"S'okay, just give me hand!" The redhead looked out at a sea of people, many were his waiting customers. Tonight was going to be hell, plain out, no questions asked.

" Hey Axel, you think we could go out early tonight and join the party?" Demyx asked, looking at all the people on the boardwalk longingly. The redhead frowned.

"Not tonight." he turned to the register, pressing a few buttons and making the drawer soot out. He heard the loud music starting, a sign that things were starting to go into full swing. the week before summer vacation was always like this. Non-stop partying...and waking up with a hangover for Exams. Axel and Demyx had finished school the year before, and they had been part of this crowd.

"Why not?" Demyx blinked his sea green eyes at his friend, Begging Axel to say yes.

"Fine, maybe. But you need to pat attention!" Axel pointed to a woman at the counter who had just knocked her glass over.

The night dragged on until the customers only came for booze, the music was getting louder by the hour, and happy teens danced on the beach, their tests long forgotten.

"I'm shot..." Demyx leaned against the counter, the shack finally empty. He let out a long sigh.

" Well, now we can watch people make idiots outta themselves!!" Axel laughed, pointing to a incredibly drunk high schooler who had just fallen off a bench.

"And it only gets better." Demyx smirked as he watched the chaos that was spread before them. One time a rather drunk woman had decided she could fly, she jumped off the old wooden dock and almost drowned.

"I'm NOT dancing Hayner!" The door had swung open to reveal a pair of quarreling blondes. The smaller one flung himself into a barstool, giving his friend a death glare.

"But Roxas!!" Hayner whined, " It'll b fun!! I promise!!"

"Are you blind...I said..." Roxas twirled in his seat, to face a pair of Emerald eyes, then he took in a shock of red hair...

"What can I get for you?" Axel smiled at Roxas, a genuine hello-I-know-I'm-sexy smile plastered to his face. Roxas gawked.

"I...uhhh..." Roxas lost all his words...and his ability to speak. He felt his face steadily turning red.

"I don't think "uhhhh" is on the menu, sorry." Axel's grin widened, knowing full well he was being an ass.

Roxas felt his cheeks get red, then he glared at Axel.

"Neither is jackass so, I'll have a coke." Roxas continued to glare at the older man.

"One cola coming up Blondy." Axel turned, grabbing a glass from the stack on the counter and heading over to the soda dispenser.

"The names Roxas!" Roxas corrected, watching the redhead fill the glass.

Hayner watched as this complete stranger flustered his friend. It was kinda funny, how quickly Roxas had turned red...

"Hey Dem! How about helping blonde numero dous!" Axel pointed to Hayner with an unoccupied hand. Demyx nodded.

"How can I help you?" Demyx leaned against the counter and Hayner stepped back, looking at his crazy hair., He had a stay-away-from-me look on his face.

"I want a monster." Hayner lifted a hand to point to the energy drink in the small refrigerator behind the counter filled with multitudes of odd drinks, many of which, Demyx had never cared to try.

"You got it, not that you probably need it!" Demyx laughed, grabbing said bottle of liquid hyper from the fridge, then turning to look at the fidgeting boy.

Axel looked over his shoulder at the blonde waiting for his drink and smirked. That was one BEAUTIFUL kid. The hair, the eyes, the icy attitude, it made Axel grin just thinking about it. maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad...

(Axel is all like, "lets do this thing" XDDDDDDDD Review if ya liked it!!)


	2. Blonde and BEAUtiful

(Edited chapter two as well, but I'm still trying to perfect me upload skills on fanfic XDDDD)

Axel set the drink down on the counter, giving Roxas a wink then turned and grabbed Demyx by the sleeve, pulling him out of earshot of the two high school kids.

"He's so pretty!!" Axel whispered to Demyx, His emerald eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"Yeah...but he looks straight as a board!" Demyx laughed, teasing Axel was always a LOT of fun.

"He does not!" Axel replied, "How could someone that pretty NOT be gay! Take me for example..." Axel grinned, waving a hand over his shamelessly bright clothing, much of the print was tie dye.

"Yeah, good point!" Demyx laughed. Axel was no doubt the gayest man on the planet... Demyx himself was Bi.

(pov)

"I think you like him..." Hayner grinned, looking between Axel and Roxas. Roxas glared at him. But part of him was arguing that Hayner was right.

"I do not!!" replied hotly, trying to cover his uncertainty. Hayner laughed at the the hateful expression he was being given.

"Then why are you blushing like a fan girl at a con?" The taller boy smirked, leaning back in his chair, which looked like it might tip, sending him crashing to the floor. Roxas wished it would. It would be damned funny.

"I'm not-" Roxas was cut off as Axel and Demyx returned to the counter, Demyx looked smug, and Axel looked giddy. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"You need anything?" Axel smiled sweetly at Roxas, the younger boy scooted back about a foot.

"No." he ground out.

"Man, ya don't have to sound like you're going to f-ing eat me!" Axel pouted, then leaned against the counter, " Just doing my job."

Roxas looked at The slender redhead, and blinked, he wasn't wearing a name tag, not uncommon here, people came to get drunk, not be polite and social.

"So...whats your name?" Roxas ventured, curiosity getting the best of him. Axel turned to gaze at the blonde, his eyes sparkled, obviously glad not to be death glared at.

"Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel smirked, then winked. Roxas turned a new shade of red and blinked a few times.

"Why do I have to MEMORIZE it?!" He shot, man, did this guy like LACK manners?!

"Because I said so, and I'm awesome." Axel replied, picking at a black polished nail...that had been tipped with flames? Roxas looked at his own, ragged nails. Why would he want to PAINT his nails? Hell, those had to be MANICURED regularly to look so nice.

Axel realized he was being watched and grinned, letting his eyes shift to see Roxas watching him closely.

"...What?" Roxas felt his eye twitch.

"You were watching me." Axel replied. Roxas felt a like his insides were melting, with rage, or with embarrassment he couldn't tell which.

" Why do you paint your nails?" Roxas said, changing the subject on the fly.

"Hunny! He ish so gay!!" Demyx laughed, imitating a lisp and flipping his hand. Roxas's eyes went wide, like when one realizes something painfully obvious.

"YOU ARE!?" the Blonde gaped.

"You couldn't guess on your own?" Axel laughed, "your kinda dense!"

Roxas turned to Hayner, but he didn't looked surprised at all. gay...wow, that meant that if he really wanted too...NO!! He would NOT date a guy! No matter how tall, and beautiful, and soft skinned, and...SHIT!! He was thinking these things about another GUY!! that met he must be...no...but he never really liked girls...but...

"Is he okay?" Axel stepped forward, waving a hand in front of Roxas's blank face. The blonde's blue eyes had lost focus...and he an looked like someone had told he had won he lottery.

"I think he just had an epiphany." Hayner laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Roxas blinked a few times, then looked at Axel, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound came out.

"Yes Roxy?" Axel smiled, " You back form Pluto?" He had a cocky ass smile on his face. Roxas flushed angrily.

"Roxas! ROXAS!!" he all but snarled.

"Yikes! Just a knick name Roxy, calm down!" Axel waved a hand lazily, standing up straight and grabbing a raspberry tea out of the fridge and opening it , ignoring the glare being cast at him.

Demyx was suddenly lost to the world as a boy came in and sat a stool.

"Hey Zexy!!" Demyx hoped over to the newcomer with a stupid grin on his face.

"Are all the guys here gay?!" Roxas let his head drop onto the table. Axel snuck up on him and ruffled his hair. Smiling rainbows and candy.

"Your not?!" he grinned. Roxas looked up immediately, a flush on his face.

"N-no..." he choked on his words. Axel laughed, giving him a knowing look.

"You don't sound so sure..." he smirked then dropped his voice, " But a boy as pretty as you would have no problem snogged by a nice boy." He smiled widely before walking to the sink to wash some cups.

Roxas stared at him, his face a brilliant red, but he couldn't find any good comeback, his thoughts had gone out for ice cream.

"What do you mean!?" He finally managed to say, making Axel look over his shoulder.

"You really are dense." He then returned to his work, Leaving Roxas in his confusion.

"I loved your performance today Dem! It was amazing!" The dark haired boy talking to Demyx blushed. His hair fell into his face, creating the one and only emo flip. He pulled it off perfectly too. Roxas looked at them, wondering what they were going on about.

"Ya wanna dance with me when you're done here?" the boy asked, touching Demyx's cheek with a thin finger.

"I would want nothing more!" Demyx winked at him, making the boy shrink in his seat.

Roxas looked back at Axel, and wondered if dancing with him would be fun...those long legs, he seemed like the dancing type, unlike himself, ho was clumsy as the day was long.

"Your staring again." Axel said, he had turned around to look at Roxas, who went wide eyed.

"I...I..." Roxas stuttered. Axel blushed softly, which made Roxas stare even more.

"Look, if you hang around for like, ten minutes while I close, I'll take you out, Okay?" Axel was looking right at Roxas. Demyx, who had turned around just as all this was happening, smiled softly to himself.

"Okay." Roxas nodded. He didn't know what would happen, but he was more than willing to find out. He liked the bubbly feeling that Axel gave him, this seemed pretty fun in his eyes.


	3. Carameldansen

So Roxas watched Axel and Demyx close shop, The graceful redhead was the only thing he could look at. Hayner had slipped away while his friend oggled and went to find himself someone to hang around with.

"Well that should about do it." Demyx looked at Axel, who nodded, his porcupine hair shifting. The rocker then proceeded to jump the counter, guitar in hand, and pull his dark haired boy to the door, he pulled it open and waved over his shoulder to Axel as the Vanished into the crowd.

"You ready?" Axel looked at Roxas, who nodded Vigorously, jumping from his seat and almost tipping it over. Axel grinned as he slipped from the back of the counter and headed for the front door, holding it open for the blonde. The two exited and Axel locked the door behind them.

(kitty)

Outside, the noise of outdoor dancing, bonfires out on the beach, and of people talking loudly with friends surrounded them. Axel raised an eyebrow as a huge group of preppy girls came walking by.

He had the sudden urge to flip them off.

"Those girls come into the cafe sometimes, they're so rude." Axel gave them a disapproving look, Roxas was surprised at how irritated he looked.

"Like your one to talk!" he laughed outright. Axel only gave him a cocky grin in response, He new his manners had much to be desired.

Axel lead Roxas to a crowd of people dancing to some loud remix techno of songs like the hamster dance and Caramelldansen. Roxas raised an eye brow as he saw the giddy look on Axel's face. He knew it. Axel was a dancer.

"Um, Ax, I don't really..." Roxas backed away from the people, causing Axel to turn around and give him a quizzical look. Roxas blushed.

"What? You don't dance, well to bad, your going to learn." Axel grabbed the younger boy's hand and lead him into the pulsing crowd.

"I'll show you how to dance to these songs, it's pretty simple." Axel said as they came to a stop in the middle of the shifting bodies. He swayed his hips in time to the music, moving gently until he was in to the song completely. People who seemed to know the redhead turned to watch, some whispered and smiled.

Watching Axel closely, he tried swaying to the beat, but Axel made a face, He stopped dancing altogether.

"Loosen up little dood, you look like you can;t dance if your worrying the whole time." Axel grinned, his teeth were very white, and some were rather pointy. This made Roxas stare a bit, but he tried to loosen up.

Axel closed his eyes, loosing himself in time to the music that blared loudly around them. His body flowed with the music so naturally Roxas thought he was dancing with an angel. The more time he spent with Axel, the more he grew to like him. Roxas felt himself relaxing, he found the beat easier to follow, Axel smiled at him.

"That's it..." Axel grinned stepping closer to the Blonde, the beat slowed a bit.

Roxas felt time stop as a pair of hands hands were set on his hips. Axel stepped Closer, and Roxas could feel the heat coming of his body, their arms brushed and legs bumped, Roxas lifted a hand to touch Axel's chest, feeling his skin through the thin fabric of his tight tank top.

The two lost all track of the world that night.

(time skip)

It was well after midnight, and Axel had bought Roxas a drink. The two were sitting on a wooden bench, watching people who were still dancing move with fast and slow music. Axel looked down to the younger blonde.

" Have a nice time Roxy?" the redhead asked, smiling softly.

"Roxas, not Roxy." He corrected, giving Axel a firm look. Axel gave him a I-don't -care-I'm-still-gonna-do-it look and Roxas shook his head back and forth in a "whatever" sort of way.

"I never thought I could dance." Roxas looked back to Axel. The redhead leaned back, draping his arms across the bench's back.

"If you just relax, its easy." the redhead replied, " and you did a great job, once you were calm enough to feel the beat." Axel yawned.

"Hey Axel?"

"Mmmmhhhmmmm?"

Axel looked over to see a pair of intensely blue eyes looking right at him, he Extended a hand and cupped Roxas's chin, Then leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to Roxas's, He felt Roxas stiffen for a moment, them felt a pair of arms encircle him.

When they broke apart, Axel smiled gently at Roxas, who seemed to be at a complete loss of brain.

"Feel free to come by for a free drink anytime, I would love to take you out again." The redhead, kissed the blonde on the cheek before standing.

"I will." Roxas replied, letting Axel help him up.

(Aww!! An awkward first kiss for Roxy!!)


	4. Axel on crack

Thank you so much, anyone who has looked at my crappy story, at first I was typing just to get my writers block out, and I know my first three chapters suck all holy hell, but I tried, this chapter will hopefully be much better. I promise to edit and rewrite the first few chapters!! Okay, here is chapter four!!

Roxas opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room, he took a deep breath and raised a hand to brush against his lips, a warm feeling spread from his chest and he grinned, curling into a ball and letting out a muffled noise, trying to hold in the warmth.

(pov)

Axel awoke , stretching and yawning hugely. He lived in a small room above the cafe twilight, It was much easier than living up in the city central and trying to get to work each morning. He climbed out of bed and stood in front of the mirror, a soft smile covering his face as he remembered the previous night and all its wonders. A chill ran up his spine, giving him goosebumps.

"I hope he comes back..." Axel said softly to himself, heading for the bathroom, and a 300 degree shower.

(pov)

After his shower, Axel headed downstairs and opened shop. Business was always slow in the morning unfortunately. Everyone was always sleeping off the parties and the drinks. The place was nearly deserted until almost noon half the time.

Grabbing himself a bagel form one of the bread boxes, he leaned against the counter to await his brother in arms.

Said Blonde arrived ten minutes later an a extraterrestrial mood.

"Good morning Axel!!" Demyx said as he hid his backpack behind the counter.

"You have a nice time last night?" Axel raised a fiery eyebrow at the bouncy punk.

"You have no idea!" Demyx exclaimed, waving his hands in the air to emphasize his words.

"I think I do..." Axel gave him a bad ass smile, " But you first, Where did you take Zexion?" The redhead prompted. It was all Demyx needed to go off.

"Well, first we made out...then we danced, then we made out again!" Demyx laughed, grabbing his apron of its peg.

"So what happened to you and Roxas?" Demyx gave him a sly look.

Axel was always impressed by Demyx's amazing ability to remember names. He only needed to hear them once and he would never forget it, yet he always forgot to shut the fridge door...

"We had an awesome time!but I don't know if I scared him or not..." Axel looked slightly worried, "He seemed like he had a nice time...we kissed once." Axel looked to Demyx the love guru for his advice.

"He sure seemed to be crushing on you dood. I think he liked you, and he let you kiss him?! Damn, your burning up Ax!!" Demyx patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks Dem." Axel smiled, he would never be able to show how much he appreciated Demyx for always cheering him up. He had had a rough time after his parents found out him was gay and kicked him out, if he hadn't been helped out by his best friend, he wouldn't have made it.

the first customer of the day came in just then, a tall woman who flirted badly with both boys. She tried to give Demyx her number, But she nearly died when he told her they were into doods. She left quickly after that. The next two people to come in were WAY more interesting.

"What do you want Cloud?" a tall man with shoulder length brown hair and a scar down his face asked a smaller boy with a mop of Blonde hair that defied the laws of physics.

"An Italian soda?" The Blonde one, Cloud, said, looking at the other with baby blue eyes.

"I should have guessed. I'll get one two then." The bigger man said.

Axel was looking at the blonde, who vaguely reminded him of Roxy, when the he was addressed.

"Okay, we would like two Italian sodas, one raspberry, and one mango-peach." Brownie said to Axel, who nodded, tallying it up on the register before grabbing to cups.

"Thanks Leon." Cloud said, a hint of a smile tracing his lips. Leon wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist.

"You two a couple?" Axel asked as he poured club soda into the two cups.

Cloud blushed softly and Leon nodded.

"It's our anniversary today, so I thought I would take Cloud somewhere special...and well, we met on this beach two years ago. I thought it would be a nice place." Leon gave Axel and awkward smile.

Cloud gave Leon's hand a squeeze and smiled.

"You know me Leon. I love the beach! Swimming is something I'm actually kinda good at." Cloud was now looking at Axel. Demyx, who had finished the dishes, was now helping with the sodas.

"Come back again if you need a snack. Cute couples like you guys are more than welcome here!" Demyx grinning at them.

"Thanks! We will!" Leon nodded, pulling out his wallet and setting in on the counter.

"We'll look forward to it." Axel said, setting the now full cups on the counter in front of the two customers. Leon and Cloud thanked them, then lead his lover back out into the sunset.

(pov)

It was almost noon; time for the shop to close for lunch, when the door opened to reveal a certain blonde. (not Cloud XD)

Demyx raised his head from calculating how much the next shopping trip was going to cost, and smiled when he saw who it was.

"You must be here to see Axel..." He said as the boy sat in the barstool he had occupied the previous night.

"Yeah...is he here?" Roxas nodded, looking at Demyx.

"He's in the back, He should be right out. Did you have fun last night?" Demyx leaned against the counter to look at the high schooler.

Roxas nodded, trying not to blush as he remembered the previous night.

"Axel is a good dancer. he can be an ass but, he can also be REALLY nice, plus its fun to watch him make faces at the jerks." Roxas said thoughtfully. Demyx watched him in amusement.

"What?" Roxas glared at him.

"You must really like that goof ball." Demyx laughed, shaking his head and ignoring the daggers being glared at him.

Just then, Axel returned from the back, carrying a tray of cookies, he put them on the counter and turned around.

"Hey Dem we need to...ROXY!!" Axel flung himself over to stand next to Demyx, a huge grin stuck to her face. He quickly forgot about the cookies. The mad maneuver he had just executed made Demyx double over in laughter.

Roxas fidgeted in his seat as he made eye contact with Axel. He felt his cheeks getting red.

"...hi..." The blonde managed to choke out, his nerves had a pretty good hold on him now.

"I'm glad you came! I missed you!" Axel was over joyed to see the boy in front of him, it scared Roxas a bit, " Can I get you something? Its on me!" Axel was bouncing around behind the counter. An odd silence followed.

"Will...Will you come out to lunch with me?!" Roxas blurted out, closing his eye as if he were about to get a ball thrown at him.

Axel stared wide eyed at him a moment as his brain digested what the blonde had just said, then flushed.

"YES!! I would definitely...YES!!" Axel said excitedly, Demyx was laughing even harder, Axel looked like a four year old with a bag of pixi stix.

Roxas's nerves seemed to have calmed a bit,(even with Axel on crack in front of him) and had a smile of amusement playing on his lips as he watched the redhead's reaction.

" When do you get off for lunch?" Roxas asked him, leaning forward on the counter a bit.

"Now." Demyx said, still trying to learn how to breath, " I'll cover for you."

Axel tried to protest, but Demyx wouldn't allow it. he said that Axel's crazy cracked out moment had made his day, and that he could hold down the fort for a bit. Axel glomped Demyx, shed his apron and was out the door with Roxas in tow in three minutes flat.

"So where do you want to go?" Axel asked Roxas as they walk, the blonde smiled up at him.

"I know a great place! My friends Yuffie and Kiari run it." Roxas replied, leading Axel up the board walk.

"Yay Lunch!!" Axel sang as he grabbed Roxas's hand. The Blonde gave it a squeeze as they walked together.

(WOOT!! I worked my ail off on this chapter!! and on top of that! I edited all my previous chapters! I'm so into the hippy gay Axel! I love it! Plus, the next chapter has a BIG surprise)


	5. Afternoon Delight

(thank you, everyone who has stayed with me through my horrible writers block, I apologize!! School is about to kick off! I'm finally a Sophomore I will try to keep posting updates regularly though)

Roxas pulled Axel along through the small crowd on the boardwalk, pointing to various things along the way. Axel let himself be pulled, loving every minute of it.

The day was perfect, not to hot, not to cold,the sky was a pale blue with a few wispy clouds randomly floating in places. The ocean added a natural background music. This was why Axel lived on the beach It was B-E-A-U-tiful.

The pair came to an abrupt halt in front of a lovely, purple painted shop. There was a sign hanging on the front that read:

Seaside Cafe and Lunch

"This is the place They don't have as good of coffee as you guys do, but their lunch is good!" Roxas smiled at the redhead. Axel nodded and they went inside.

Inside the restaurant, many young couples were seated at booths all around the spacious room, many pictures of the ocean were hung up, and seashell lamps decorated the tables. They stepped up to a little counter and waited to be seated.

"Your friend must be rolling in cash to run a place like this!" Axel said just loud enough for Roxas to hear. The Blonde nodded, giving Axel a cocky grin.

"Yeah, and she's a lot of fun to go shopping with too! But she always brings her girlfriend along now a days..." Roxas pouted. Axel sighed softly, it was like that for him an Demyx lately too, sadly. The punk always wanted to bring Zexion wherever they went. it saddened Axel just a bit, but he knew his friend was excited.

Just then, a girl with dark brown hair that was pulled into a ity bity ponytail came up to them.

"Hey Roxas! Wow, who is he?!" Kiari Shizu looked from her blonde friend to the tall redhead.

" This is Axel, Axel this is my friend Kiari." Roxas introduced, "We came here for lunch."

"Is that so, is it a _date_?" She smiled at Roxas who blushed, then nodded. Kiari grinned and pranced out from behind her counter with two menus in her thin fingered hands.

"Please follow me!" She turned and began to walk through the isles of booths that had been set out.

"So where is your other friend?" Axel asked, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Yuffie? She probably is busy with another table." Roxas replied. Axel nodded.

Kiari sat the two in a nice private booth near the back of the restaurant, the booth had sand colored leather seats and the were very soft, and a low table with a picture of a beach painted on it.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" Kiari said in her smooth voice, pulling a pen and pad of paper from no where,

"I would like a coke." Roxas said. Which Kiari had already known. That was what he _always_ ordered,

"Raspberry ice tea please." Axel smiled at the girl, she nodded, then slipped away to get them their beverages, thinking that Axel had to be pretty gay to order such a girly drink.

Their was a long pause where Roxas straightened his 'I love Coca Cola' T-shirt and Axel fidgeted in his seat, then he picked up a menu, handing the other one to Roxas.

"So what should we get?" The redhead looked at all the different things on the menu.

"The salad bar here is good, so are the burgers..." Roxas blinked, turning a page.

After many painstaking minutes, the couple had finally decided on getting two salad bad deals and a thing of fries to share. Axel folded his menu up neatly and put it on the edge of the table for Kairi to pick up, Roxas gently set his on top of Axel's, studying the picture on its cover.

"So...uhhhhhhh..." Roxas felt like an idiot because he couldn't think of anything good to say except uhhhhh, he was begging to think of resulting to commenting on the weather when Kiari came back with their drinks.

"So what will you be having to eat?" She asked, once again holding her magical pen and paper.

"We'll have to salad bar deals and a fries thingy to share." Axel said, Roxas smiled at how business like Axel had sounded...until he said thingy that is. It made him giggle. Axel winked at him and he flushed.

"You two can go on up and get your salads, the fries will be right out." She said, smiling at Roxas and mouthing a 'good luck' before turning to leave.

Axel stood gracefully and went to Roxas' side of the table, offering him a hand up. The teen excepted it and smiled.

"Food time!!" Axel sang, almost dancing to the salad bar set up, Roxas smiled as he was pulled along.

(pov)

Demyx had just closed the shop for lunch and was now leaning against the white marbled counter, eating an apple. He glanced up to the bright orange clock on the wall and smiled.

"Wonder what Axel is up to right now..." He muttered as he leaned over a bit and switched on the radio to see if anything he liked was on. After a moment, he found a station that suited his fancy, and began to blast rather hard rock music through the whole store.

Demyx was head banging along to the beat when he heard a knock on the glass door, he switched off the music ,then looked up expecting to see Axel, but instead saw a boy with an emo flip standing their.

The rocker jumped the counter and ran over to the door, unlocking it and yanking it open to admit his boyfriend.

"Hey Zemy!" Demyx smiled locking the door again and turning to his lover. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist instantly, grinning up at him. Demyx smiled back.

"Axel out to lunch..." He muttered, kissing Zexion.

"Is that so?" The dark haired boy said against Demyx's lips, then kissed him deeply. The two were lost to the world at that point.

(pov)

Meanwhile, Axle and Roxas had just finished their meal and were now standing in front of the cash register, Axel had paid, refusing to let the teen spend his money on the meal. as they left the restaurant, Kairi gave Roxas a thumbs up, he grinned and winked at her.

"The food there _is _good!" Axel sighed as they walked down the main stretch of the boardwalk. Roxas nodded, slipping his hand into Axel's. Axel gave it a squeeze.

The pair reached the cafe and Axel looked in through the windows of the locked shop.

"Looks like Demyx is out on lunch." He said, pulling his key out of his jeans pocket and unlocking the door. Roxas followed Axel into the cool, small shop.

Everything was quiet, neat and tidy as he had left it, The counters where soft shades of different colors being reflected by the colored lamps, and the the sink was empty of dirty dishes.

"Wonder where Demyx went..." Axel was about to say more when thud came from upstairs.

"What the hell was that?!" Roxas hide behind Axel, "is this place haunted or something?!"

"...No...it looks like Zexion is over..." Axel grinned, sneaking towards the stairs that lead up to Axel's apartment. He had given the two permission to go up and use the spare bedroom when they wanted to watch movies and stuff, it was basically Demyx's room anyway.

"What do you..." Roxas trailed off as Axel shushed him, then lead the younger boy by the hand up the stairs. Roxas followed Axel to stand in front of a door that was ajar, he silently slipped up to it and peeked in, a large grin on his face.

"Demyx likes afternoon delight..." The redhead whispered, making Roxas blush. Axel shut the door all the way and brought Roxas back down stairs, a grin plastered too his face.

(XDDDDDDDDDD SURPRISE!! I love that song I be a hippie yo! anyway! another chapter up!! I love writing this, and I have lots of inspiration, I think they shall have a midnight beach trip happen soon...thank yous and internet cookies to everyone who has and will read and reply! I love all your advice!!)


End file.
